This discovery is a new and distinct variety of geranium plant identified by the varietal name of `Patriot Violet`, Breeder No. 4DG863 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 5077. The seedling of the present variety was discovered by David G. Lemon in a selected breeding program in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of the commercial variety `Americana Violet`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,750, and the commercial variety `BSR-194 Cherry`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,286. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings on Aug. 14, 1995 in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10 inch pot of six weeks.